


Cabin Lockdown

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, let's pretend angels have to sleep, they barely tolerate each other but it's a start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters put Bela into lockdown mode in a small cabin with Anna to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Femslash Bingo Prompt Fill: "Stop stealing the covers!"
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

The reactions that ran through Bela at that moment were horrendously unpredictable. She wanted to cry, punch a wall, throw something and watch the pieces smash to the ground, and pout like a petulant child. What she did instead was growl under her breath.

Sam shot her a look and then turned to the other woman who had entered with him. “Look, you can be pissed, but it’s your own fault you’re in this mess. I’m leaving Anna with you for the night to make sure no one is going to kill you, alright? Dean and I are going to be out trying to get this thing before it finds you.”

“And I’m supposed to believe this little thing is able to protect me? She’s hardly bigger than I am. Does she even know how to throw a punch, let alone fire a gun?”

Sam chuckled and turned for the door. “I wouldn’t doubt her, if I were you.” He left and they heard the door latch behind him.

Anna closed the final two deadbolts on the inside of the door and went to drop her duffle at the foot of the only bed in the small cabin. It was one big space for the kitchen and bedroom, with a small separate bathroom and shower to the left of the bed. “Well, did you get settled in before I arrived?”

Bela scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. She sized Anna up, and the redheaded female seemed to be even weaker than she initially thought. “I highly doubt I will need your help, so if you feel like leaving, the door’s just there.” Bela pointed with just her wrist and a finger, arm still crossed against her body.

Anna sighed and made a move to approach her, but Bela stepped back, not allowing her closer. “If you must know, I’m an angel, and if the Winchesters think you need protecting, chances are very good that you do, in fact, need protecting. So, if I were you, I’d expect both of us to be sitting tight here for a while. We don’t ever know when to expect those two back.”

“An angel? You can’t be serious.”

“I am. And not that I need them, but even if my powers failed, that whole duffel is full of weapons and salt. We would come out of this just fine.”

Bela huffed and shifted her weight between feet. “Well… fine, I suppose.”

“Since there isn’t much we can do but wait, we should try to sleep a little.”

“But there’s only one bed and I’m certainly not sleeping on the floor,” Bela said.

Anna gave a small shrug. “I’ll take the floor. It’s no problem.” Anna gave her a tight smile and began unloading a few things from the bag and arranging them strategically in the place she’d be sleeping.

Bela stripped off her leather jacket, throwing it on the floor in front of the nightstand and then kicked off her boots next to it. With her jeans and tank top still on, she climbed onto the bed and pulled the comforter up to her shoulders. When Anna had all her weapons settled, she clicked off the lamp on the nightstand.

She expected to drift right off; having that ghoul after her the last few days had worn her out. For some reason she was wide awake. She stretched out, occupying all the space possible. She tossed and turned, but still nothing. Bela sighed loudly.

“Alright, apparently I feel guilty making you sleep on the floor, and I’m not going to be able to fall asleep, so get up here. And don’t make a fuss about it.”

Bela heard Anna shifting as she stood and the soft clomp as she toed off her shoes. She scooted to the far side of the bed as Anna lifted the covers and climbed in with her.

“Thank you, Bela.”

“Oh, shut it. I’m not doing it for you.”

“Yes, I know.” Anna pulled the blanket up and rolled to her right side, away from Bela.

“Ugh, stop stealing all the covers!” There was a sharp tug that pulled the comforter almost completely off Anna.

“There doesn’t seem to be enough covers for us to sleep on our opposite ends of the bed.”

“Fine.” Bela grumbled. “Get over here, but don’t say anything about it.”

Anna shifted closer to Bela, rolling over so they were facing each other. The covers fit over both of them and Bela quickly drifted off to sleep. Anna wasn’t far behind her.

They both didn’t move until morning. Anna woke first to find Bela’s hand resting on top of hers under the covers. She smiled lightly and didn’t move, letting her eyes fall close and resting some more.


End file.
